


Ride

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [56]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Oh god,” Steve’s hips jerked in their confines. His cock was so hard it hurt, his jaw ached in the best possible way, and it was all too much. “Tony, please.”





	Ride

Steve flexed his wrists inside the reinforced cuffs and flushed with pleasure when they failed to give in the slightest. The movement tugged at the straps that crossed his chest and back, securing him to the chair he sat in and reminding him that he was bound, trussed up, a tool for Tony’s pleasure.

Tony groaned, soft and low, and pressed his cock deeper down Steve’s throat, forcing him to swallow and gag around the head. His fingers tightened in Steve’s hair, scraping at his scalp and tugging until it hurt. Steve could tell Tony was getting close, his hand squeezing rhythmically and his thigh shaking, and he did everything he could to heighten Tony’s pleasure. He sucked and licked and ran his tongue flat along the underside of his shaft when Tony pulled back, only to relax his throat and swallow him down when Tony pushed in again. 

Tony groaned, then he came, flooding Steve’s mouth with his bitter come, pulling back so it spilled over his lips and chin. 

Steve flexed again, desperate to wipe his fingers through the come that stained his face, but he couldn’t move. A moment later, Tony bent down and licked if off with a filthy moan. 

“Oh god,” Steve’s hips jerked in their confines. His cock was so hard it hurt, and his jaw ached in the best possible way, and it was all too much. “Tony, please.”

“Aww, you’re so hard,” Tony cooed. He circled the chair until he was standing in front of Steve then ran his hand up his arm, over the ropes that bound him and settled over his collar, his fingers teasing the edge of where the leather met Steve’s skin. A shudder rippled down Steve’s spin and he tried to thrust up with his hips again. “Need something?”

_ “Yes, Tony,” _ Steve begged. 

Tony shifted forward until he straddled Steve’s lap, his body warm against Steve’s - chilled with a cold sweat, save for the flush that spread across his chest. He settled close and bent in to kiss Steve. The kiss was urgent and dirty, spreading come and spit over Steve’s lips as Tony licked and nipped him. He drew a path of heated kisses across the edge of Steve’s jaw, then down his neck. 

“I guess you deserve it,” he whispered into Steve’s skin. “You’re such a good little cocksucker.”

“Unngh,  _ yes, Tony.”  _ Steve was frantic now. His cock stood proud, leaking a trail of precome down to where Tony’s thighs were pressed up against his balls. He just needed Tony’s hands or god, Tony’s mouth on him. He felt ready to go off any second.

Tony didn't relent right away, rolling the warmth of his thighs against Steve’s begging cock until Steve’s gasping pleas quieted down. Then he half stood and shifted forward, taking Steve’s cock in hand and sinking down until the head slipped inside his somehow slick and loose hole. 

“Oh god, fuck -” Steve’s eyes snapped open and fixed on Tony. “How -?”

Tony grinned, sharp and predatory, then slipped down even further, pushing a near-painful moan out of Steve’s raw throat. “You need to pay more attention, gorgeous.”

Steve’s whole body twitched and flexed as Tony bottomed out, settled in his lap. He was so hot, so tight, and so  _ close.  _ Having Tony wrapped around his cock, but his face close enough to kiss if Steve had the give to lean forward, Tony's hands free to grip the collar that circled Steve’s throat - it was too much. Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Tony rolled his hips. 

Tony rested his toes on either side of the chair and rocked up, pulling nearly free of Steve before sliding back down again, tortuously slowly. Steve’s hands twitched in their bindings. He wanted to touch and grab and thrust, but he couldn't.

“Mmm, you’re so hard for me, baby,” Tony whispered into his ear, rolling his hips again. “You like filling me up, don't you?”

“Yes, Tony.”

Tony started to move with more urgency now, rocking up and back and building the pleasure in Steve’s core so fast he was gulping in air after only a few minutes. When a sharp whine broke through his lips and he felt the first tinglings of impending orgasm, Tony slowed, almost to a stop, and kissed him, gently at first, then harder. 

“What -?” Steve managed to gasp when Tony pulled away, still only moving fractionally in Steve’s lap.

“You’ll come when I want you to.” Tony’s eyes were firm now. “And I don’t want you to come yet.”

A desperate plea threatened to break out of Steve’s chest, but he bit it back. He could be good; he could wait. 

“That’s my good boy,” Tony crooned, when Steve relaxed into his bonds. “You’re going to wait as long as I want. I don’t do this much, I want to take my time and enjoy it.”

“Y-yes, Tony.” Steve swallowed hard and let his eyes fall shut.

Tony started to move again. He rocked his hips up in a smooth, sinewy movement, then sat down again. One hand locked to Steve’s shoulder and gave him the leverage to speed up. Hot, slick heat enveloped Steve’s cock over and over, his muscles gripping and rippling as if they were trying to draw an orgasm up and out of him. 

“I’m -” Steve choked out when he got close again, and Tony stilled. Steve wanted to come, so badly, but he wasn’t going to until Tony told him to. He wasn’t.

“You’re so good for me.” Tony’s hand gripped the back of his neck then furrowed up through his hair, just on the barely painful side of too rough. It centered Steve again, and he was able to get his breathing under control which set Tony into movement again.

It went on for days, weeks,  _ years.  _ Tony ground down on Steve’s lap, fucking himself on Steve’s cock until Steve was a shaking shuddering mess, then he slowed, stopped, until Steve’s orgasm waned again.  

Every time it built up again, Steve thought that might be it, that he’d finally break whether Tony allowed him to or not, but he managed to hold off, time and time again. A thin, broken, whimper leaked out every time he slowed, and Tony drank them down with needy kisses. 

“I can’t,” Steve finally said, arching his back in the bonds, feeling them stretch across his chest. “Please, Tony.”

“Mmm, yeah, beg for it, baby.” Tony rolled his hips, moaning lightly and clenching down on Steve’s cock.

“Please, please, I need it Tony, please, I need to come, let me come,” Steve begged without shame. 

“That’s lovely,” Tony hummed, but it wasn’t permission, so Steve bit down and tensed, willing his orgasm to hold off. Tony darted forward and licked across Steve’s lips again, over his come-strained chin, then bent down and bit his earlobe. “Come for me,” he whispered into Steve’s ear, then rocked up and bounced down on Steve’s cock again, setting a punishing pace.

“Oh shit,” Steve cursed, shaking in his bonds now, hands opening and closing. Tony didn’t back off this time, he pushed and pushed, grinding down so Steve pressed as deep as he could, then pulling back until the head of Steve’s cock caught on his rim. “I’m -” Every muscle in Steve’s body tensed, Tony ground down onto his lap one more time, and Steve came. He felt like his orgasm was drawn forcefully out of every inch of his body, culminating in a rush of tingly pleasure down the length of his cock. He exploded into Tony, feeling the heat as he pulsed deep inside Tony’s ass. 

It was an overwhelming, head-spinning, inside-out kind of pleasure that robbed his breath and his vision. He slumped in the chair, utterly boneless, gasping for breath. Tony stood slowly, and when Steve’s cock slipped free of his body, a trickle of his come leaked out and landed on Steve’s thigh. “Nugh,” he managed, and Tony chuckled softly. 

Time jittered and fuzzed, then Steve’s arms and legs were free and he was being herded over to the bed. He stretched out on the sheets and swam through the soft, serene underwater world of subspace while Tony cleaned him up. Every touch set off sparks under his over-sensitive skin, and when Tony’s hand soothed over his chest, he broke into giggles.

Tony appeared at his side, drawing a blanket up over both of them and tugging at Steve until he curled into his neck. He chuckled along with Steve. “You feeling good, love?”

Steve snorted again, he didn’t know what he was laughing at, but suddenly everything was soft and lovely and very, very funny. Tony petted him through his giggle-fit, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach until Steve finally exhausted himself. He burrowed deep into Tony’s hold and let out a long, shaky breath.

“You’re so good for me,” Tony whispered into his ear, his warm breath tickling. Steve drank in the praise like a warm drink that flooded his insides. “Thank you.”


End file.
